A New Set of Friends
by cra5hnburn
Summary: Natsu arrives at the guild after the gildarts Shift, unaware that some strangers had been brought there ahead of him.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Fairy tail Hiro mashima does

Natsu awoke to a certain blue cat choking on a hairball. Happy was in the kitchen coughing away as Natsu came in, rubbing his eyes.

"Happy, you really need to find a better time to do this," Natsu said sleepily. He walked over to gently rub his friend's back.

The little exceed finally finished 10 minutes later, and the pair started talking about this and that as they proceeded toward their guild. Turning onto the main road; happy and Natsu walked a few feet forward, or in Happy's case flew, and nearly fell off the edge. Happy managed to grab Natsu by the scarf in time to save him from falling into the path created by the Gildarts shift.

"that was close, wow I guess we missed the announcement of the Gildarts shift…" suddenly Natsu's mind clicked

"Gildarts is back!" the two friends shouted. Happy grabbed Natsu by the vest and the pair landed on the path softly. After Happy set Natsu down the exceed and the dragon slayer sped toward the guild at a rate that would earn them a ticket on a magic chariot. A few meters from the guild Natsu stopped. He smelled something unfamiliar, three things to be precise, and blood, lots and lots of blood.

He ran in fearing the worst, not taking the time to notice a detail missing that falsified his fears, the sounds of battle. As Natsu entered his flames at the ready he looked for the source of the strange smells. Pinpointing the source, he realized that it was in the middle of a great crowd of his guild mates, none of whom were hurt.

"What happened!? Why do I smell blood!" Natsu exclaimed panicking. A few of his friends turned to look at him and Lucy peeled herself away from the huddle to walk toward him. Her eyes glistening, but not with their usual shine, Natsu noted _is she… crying?_ She had been helping Gildarts with a mission he had taken, an extremely strange thing for the strongest mage in the guild. Gildarts had explained that he needed the celestial mage since she was the only celestial mage in the guild and thus the only one who could handle helping a certain spirit stuck in the real world. Apparently a new key wasn't the only thing they had brought home.

Lucy hugged her friend, _Boyfriend_ she thought correcting herself, they had started dating a few weeks ago, she was still having to correct her own terminology. She reached down and gently squeezed his hand calming him, and she began to lead him to the center of the huddle.

As they squeezed their way through the smell of blood grew stronger, and a blue blur flashed in the corner of Natsu's vision. Happy's cheeks were bulging as he flew toward the men's room. Having reached the center of the circle, Natsu nearly followed suit; swallowing hard as two unfamiliar figures lay barely breathing on a table the first was a little girl probably no older than Wendy, though her figure was far different. She wore a hoodie with a V-neck collar. The base of the V revealed a dark toned scar, the blood soaked hoodie was torn toward the stomach, and three parallel scratches marred the girl's pale stomach flesh. What managed to tear his gaze from the scratches was the movement he noticed to her right. A black and white banded tail, twitching erratically. On her left was the sky dragon slayer herself Wendy, tending to a second figure, a woman obviously older, one pant leg torn off to mid-thigh. Any wound that had been there had been healed, and Wendy's magic slowly closed a large gash on the woman's head.

As the woman lay still teeth clenched, the tear in her wing was stitched back together, the scales on the supporting portion of the wings a shiny sapphire color, her tail, which was covered in similarly colored scales was bent in an awkward angle, possibly broken. Wendy was starting to show signs of magic depletion. Her eyes drooped and she stopped working.

"I'm out of magic, why now of all times!"

"It's ok thanks for trying," a new voice said. Natsu couldn't see the source of the deep caring voice. As he looked around his eyes once again settled on the little girl, and an Idea popped into his head.

"I have an idea!" Natsu exclaimed igniting his finger.

"Wait Natsu! You'll burn her!" Lucy said as he slipped his other hand from hers.

"That's kinda the point," Natsu said, and before anyone could stop him he carefully placed his still burning finger over the wounds on the girl's torso. The acrid smell of burned skin filled his nostrils, unpleasant but necessary. The unconscious girl felt nothing as the flame cauterized the wounds, but her catlike left ear twitched, white fur shining from black hair, contrasting the other covered in midnight black fur.

An unfamiliar figure rose from next to the woman Wendy had cared for. He towered over Wendy, his left arm bled from a similar slash to what had been on the little cat girl. At his side a sword that rivaled some of Erza's largest hung from his belt. Emerald scales covered dragon wings and tail, and his figure seemed as if made from Gajeel's iron. He inspected Natsu's handiwork, and turned to the young fire mage, his face was kind and a silent thanks in his expression. He reached out his hand, and Natsu shook it.

"thank you, I had almost feared the worst for my little Orao. What's your name fire-san?" He said, a deep respect in his voice.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Natsu replied.

"Well met Natsu, I am Doragon," The man stated. As Doragon turned to care for Orao, Natsu blurted the most inappropriate five words that could possibly be said for the situation.

"You look strong! Let's fight!"


	2. Chapter 2 Titania Surpassed

I do not own Fairy tail Hiro mashima does

Side note this particular story is told from Natsu's point of view, I wanted to do this so that some comical parts of the story would be easier

I received instant Karma for My sudden remark as a certain red-headed requip mage grabbed Me by my hair and screamed, "How dense are you!? This man almost lost his family and now you want to fight him!?"

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think I can decline. I do need a lift of spirits, and a friendly sparring match is just what the doctor ordered," Doragon interrupted. _Bad move_ I thought, Erza was pissed I knew she was not in the mood for an interruption.

"Stay out of this!" Erza screamed sword in hand pointed directly at Doragon's throat. I expected him to cower in fear, but as I wriggled away from the enraged Erza I realized he was laughing.

"Well I guess you are my first opponent then since you dared to turn your sword to me," He said. _Is he, teasing her?_ I thought bewildered. Whatever he was doing he got what he wanted. A few days later, at Doragon's request, swords were drawn and the new magnolia arena was full. Apparently a stranger challenging the strongest woman wizard in the nation was big news. I sat next to Lucy eyes watching the two standing in the sand. A gong sounded and the clang of metal on metal resonated through the stadium. Feleis, Doragon's wife, and Orao, their adopted daughter, were on the edge of their seats, with energy so great you wouldn't believe they were on their deathbeds almost a week ago.

I watched closely as Erza, noticing the golden flame enveloping Doragon, requipped into her flame empress armor, or at least tried. Doragon brought his sword around hard a large single edged blade about three and a half feet long slightly tapered at the back and ending in a sharp tip that angled about 35 degrees forward from the straight front edge. With lightning speed, he smashed the fault edge of his great two handed sword into Erza's torso disrupting the requip and forcing her into… a dress? She tried to land on her feet, but the high heels she wore twisted and dropped her onto the ground. Again she tried to requip, and this time Doragon stood back; obviously not wanting to force her to have to fight in heels. _No don't let her get the flame empress armor!_ I screamed in my head knowing that Doragon's flame attacks would be useless against it. As I thought this though Doragon's fire disappeared. Confused I looked closer and saw that a strange aura had taken the fire's place, it was almost like the air outlining doragon had become a fisheye lens, Doragon slammed his sword into Erza. No flames to block the Fire empress armor faltered, and she felt the blow full force. Erzajumped back and requipped in midair landing in her nakagami armor. _Welp game over Doragon._ I knew that the Nakagami armor breaks the laws of magic and scatters it, Doragon might as well be fighting with a stick.

To my surprise He didn't falter, even though I specifically warned him about this armor. With a closer look he was, smirking? I shook my head as he charged. Suddenly the jutsu shiki surrounding the field turned opaque and the lacrima vision activated. _Why is the field acting like this it only blocks vision temporarile if its hit by too much energy!_ Watching the screen Doragon's Aura was gone but the cracking ground below him revealed that his power had not. The field could not hold all of the energy back as Doragon screamed, "Rapture rage!"

Erza was requiping again, she knew something big was about to hit. Her adamantine armor was on the field as I watched extremely confused. _Why is she wearing that armor? Nakagami would easily dissipate magical attacks and with far less strain!_ I thought. Suddenly Doragon was in front of her and her shields locked together as a massive blow slammed into it. She was flung into the wall of the arena which shook with the impact, her armor shattered leaving her in the shirt and shorts she wore under it. She was unconscious, barely breathing, and I smelled blood. Doragon immediately pointed his hand toward the grounded fairy queen, and I screamed as I sensed power gathering in his palm, "No Doragon! You'll kill her!" I jumped into the barrier as it fell, automatically reacting to the cease in movement of Doragon's opponent, and tried to tackle Doragon, he side stepped and proceded to blast Erza with his gathered energy, I shrieked as my friend disappeared in the light, my head felt fuzzy, I couldn't bear to think of what Doragon had just done, and I cried. Suddenly there was a hand on my shoulder, I whimpered as Lucy grabbed my vest and yanked me up to face her.

"Natsu Dragneel why are you crying like a small child!" Lucy said. _Strange I never realized how much Lucy sounded just like Erza at times._

"Because Doragon just killed Erza, Lucy!"

"One I'm not dead and two I'm not Lucy open your damn eyes!"

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the red haired requip mage glaring at me her wounds gone, and her normal armor on. Doragon was laying on the ground breathing heavily.

"But I just saw him kill you!" I exclaimed.

"Actually I healed her. I was using a technique known as dimensional restore, it also fixed her armor, sorry about shattering it by the way," Doragon said apologetically.

"You should have told me while I was trying to tackle you!" I said glaring at him.

"Yes sorry about that, but that last blow unintentionally left her critically injured, so I had to act fast," he replied.

"If you had a healing technique why didn't you use it when your family was half dead?" Erza said the thought resonating in my head as well.

"I wasn't in good enough shape to do so. As it is I may not be able to walk for a bit here and I was in fairly good condition for this one. With how I was then it would have killed me and the one I would be trying to heal," he explained as he started to sit up.

I ended up carrying Doragon to where he and his family were staying. About halfway there he was able to walk again and we began to talk.

"So how does it feel being the first guild member to topple the fairy queen titania Erza?" I asked elbowing him in the shoulder.

"Well after hearing that I guess pretty good, but seriously I can't possibly be the first."

"Oh but you are indeed the first, at least first since she claimed her spot as strongest woman in the guild. Evergreen turned her to stone once, but only because she caught her off guard, and it was not in a fight," I replied grinning, "you are also the first to shatter the Adamantine armor with a physical attack, phantom lord did it once with the magic cannon named Jupiter, which would have turned the guild hall and probably about half the city to dust, but even that thing didn't cause as much physical damage to her as your attack did."

"well I do have some insane strength in Rapture rage mode, but outclassing a city busting weapon, that I didn't expect," he said surprised, "and please don't remind me that I almost killed her with that attack."

We reached the inn moments later said our goodbyes, and I headed to Lucy's place. As usual her window was open and I quietly jumped in. I was looking around the house when I started to have a very unsettling feeling in my bones. She was nowhere to be found. Then I noticed something stuck in the wall.

I walked over to the object which turned out to be a four-inch dagger impaling a piece of paper to the wall. Quickly I dislodged the dagger and inspected it, it had an intricate silver handle with a ruby encrusted guard. As I stared at it something wet landed on my foot, looking down a red spot had splattered on my sandal clad right foot. Looking back to the dagger I noticed the blood that clung to the blade, and I shuddered, realizing the blood smelled like Lucy.

Looking at the note I read it aloud my voice trembling.

Evening salamander,

I left you a little present in thanks for the courtesy of not being there for your dear Lucy. Her keys you may notice are still on the counter, do please treasure them as they are likely the last gift she will ever leave you. I hope you inform your guild that they will have to go on without her. If they ever wish to see her again, then don't be afraid to dig up her casket, as she will be dead in two weeks.

Sincerely

Mard Geer.


	3. Chapter 3 Biggest mistake ever made

I do not own Fairy tail Hiro mashima does

Still in Natsu's point of view I think its most appropriate for this part, enjoy.

It's a good thing Lucy went through the trouble of adding some fireproofing enchantments to her house and her stuff, otherwise in my rage I would have probably burned Magnolia to the ground with my flames of emotion. As I began to calm down I heard a knock at the door, then a muffled yelp of pain as someone tried to fiddle with the still white hot doorknob. I couldn't move to get it I was immobilized by tremors raging through my body as rivers of tears flooded the floor around me.

A hiss was heard as the doorknob evaporated the water used to cool it, and Erza stormed in with her fire empress armor holding the weapon that usually accompanied her sea empress armor. I lay on the ground drowning in tears, the offending note clenched in my hand, fireproofed by the bastard who left it there, a small puddle of melted silver mixed with slag from rubies sputtered on the floor. My whole world was tumbling down.

It took Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Jet, Droy, Happy, Laxus, Gildarts, Doragon, Feleis, Orao, Loke, Lissana, Mira in her she-demon sitri form, Elfman, Juvia, Wendy, Lily at full size, Macao, Romeo, Cana, Reedus, and even Gramps to drag me back to the guild. I wanted so badly to follow the horrid scent of the bastard Mard Geer and tear him and his book to shreds.

After I had calmed down Gramps asked me to tell him what happened. I handed him the crinkled note, and then proceeded to help the whole guild prevent him from running after the leader of Tartaros. Gildarts had to knock him out when gramps had another idea and started to cast Fairy law, which would have been a grievous misuse of the spell's power. Eventually the guild pressured me into reading it aloud, I proceeded to open the note and read it again. There was a long silence that followed

Doragon was the first to speak up. Strangely calm and wise far beyond his years, causing us to doubt the age he told us. I didn't hear him the first time so I asked him to repeat it, Erza summarized it for me.

"In a nutshell he said that we need to stay calm as storming off blindly would get everyone killed," Erza said.

"Hey Natsu," Doragon said, I looked up at his face tears beginning to fall from my mine, "I can still sense her magic; she is alive. we might be able to get her back but you need to stay calm and tell me about Mard Geer and his abilities."

I told him everything I knew from my previous fight with Geer. The whole time fighting back the urge to fall to my knees and cry. When I finished he smiled at me and began to speak.

"One thing is for certain, the rest of Tartaros is most certainly not back. He may plan to use Lucy as a sacrifice to revive his comrades," He said calmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because otherwise he would have killed her then and there, maybe even nailed Lucy to her wall. This isn't just for Vengeance against you, but everyone else as well."

I gained hope from what he said, and slowly I began to realize he was much stronger than I thought, he not only had strength in combat, but he had the strength to stay calm in this turmoil.

"Alright Natsu," Doragon said suddenly, "How about we congratulate Mard Geer for his most prestigious accomplishment."

"And what would that be?"

"Making the biggest mistake ever made of course!" Doragon said with a laugh. As he said this I sensed power surge and a portal opened to his left. He waved Erza, Feleis, Gajeel, and Levy over.

"After you Natsu Dragneel!" With a nod I stepped into the portal Feleis right behind me, If Mard Geer could see this group he would be shaking in his boots.

Stepping from the portal into a dark misty forest I smelled a familiar and unpleasant scent. Mard Geer was close, and dried blood accompanied the demon. Peering through the bushes he saw Lucy tied to a tree, a small blood soaked spot on her top, on her left side just above the hip. Mard Geer sat across a small clearing from her. Devouring a rather large meat shank. Doragon jumped into a nearby tree, landing with so little noise even I could barely register it. The rest of us were still peaking through the bushes.

Suddenly Doragon jumped down in front of Mard Geer, and the fight was on. Levy and Gajeel untied Lucy while Doragon, Feleis, Erza, and I confronted Geer. As the fight began I noticed something strange, Geer was far mor powerful than before, his thorns had trapped Feleis rather rapidly, she managed to escape only to be trapped with several more. Erza hacked her way toward the trapped woman, meanwhile Doragon was up close and personal with Geer, and I was doing my best not to get impaled. The minutes ticked by and we still gained no ground, Doragon showed signs of tiring, and Geer would not let up. We were in a one sided fight, and it only got worse from there. I fell prey to Geer's thorny vines, snagging my hand and wrapping me in thistles. My flames were ineffective, the only thing keeping Geer from taking my life was Doragon. Doragon's sword was able to pierce the defenses enough to keep Geer from doing too much harm.

"You know this has been fun, but I think it's time I killed you all and left!" Geer hissed, without warning we heard the tearing of flesh, as a large sharp thorn entered Doragon's chest, right through his heart. He dropped dead on the spot, and all hope was lost, at least I knew that Levy and Gajeel had gotten Lucy out, my world began to go black from blood loss. _Is this it, am I dead?_ I could hear Geer's laughter correcting my thoughts, but something else reached my ear, the shuffling of feet.

"I am so happy! With most of the guild's strongest mages here dying I won't be able to be stopped as I march through Magnolia to fairy tail!" Mard Geer cackled.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, you stinking patch of weeds!" Doragon said, and his sword could be heard as it chopped Geer's head clean off.

I woke up in the Fairy tail infirmary, Lucy holding my hand, and happy fast asleep on her lap.

"Hey you," Lucy said as she leaned down to kiss my forehead, "I'm glad you're awake. After Erza managed to drag you and Doragon back to the guild, I was worried you were gone." Tears formed in Lucy's eyes, I wiped them away

"It takes more than one rogue demon to kill me, lucy," I whispered, I looked to my left and saw Doragon, sitting up with his family, "Doragon, if you don't mind my asking, how were you alive and able to decapitate Geer?"

"well… You have probably noticed my wings and tail by now, haven't you," Doragon said I nodded, "that's not the only thing separating me anatomically from humans, I have two hearts so I could survive off of one and kill Geer."

"Well now that that is over maybe the guild can have a peaceful time for once?" Lucy asked.

"I would not call it over just yet, somethings bothering me," Doragon said scratching his chin, his green eyes lost in thought.

"Well spill it!" I asked.

"I don't think Geer was working solo, something or someone else is at work here."

That got me worried, but I decided it could wait for now, As my aches and stings forced my back to a reclining position, I closed my eyes and began to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4 A Near Miss

Near Miss

I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

This chapter is written from Orao's point of view so Feleis will be referred to as mommy Doragon as Daddy.

 _Mmmm so warm._ I thought as I snuggled up to mommy on a couple of bench seats Ms. Mirajane had pushed together. My tail wrapped itself around her legs and I lay my head on her chest, I fell asleep to her heartbeat. I had a weird dream that night, I was running through Magnolia looking at the different shops, and when I finally stopped running, I was at Ms. Lucy's house I knocked gently, and she let me in her house smelled like cookies, after I got inside however my dream ended as I woke with a start. I could hear a raspy sound inside the guild. As I swiveled my ears around I pinpointed the sound to be coming from the infirmary.

I crawled out from under the blanket and padded over to the sound. It was Daddy, he was breathing funny and sweating heavily. When I tried to shake him awake I noticed blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. I tried my healing magic, but no difference, so I looked for help. Ms. Mira was nowhere to be seen, but Ms. Lucy was asleep by Mr. Natsu. Running to her I said, "Ms. Lucy, Ms. Lucy wake up!" She groaned quietly, but didn't wake up, so I tickled her nose with my tail.

"A-a-a-achoo!" Ms. Lucy sneezed then looked at me, "Orao! Why did you wake me up?"

"Daddy's breathing funny! He won't wake up and there's blood dripping from his mouth!" I said my tail flicking nervously, "My healing magic isn't working either, I don't know what to do." Tears formed in my tan and brown eyes.

Ms. Lucy then noticed the funny breathing and ran to daddy. "Crap! Orao, go grab your mommy, tell her to find Wendy!" I nodded quickly, and wiped the tears from my brown right eye, and ran to mommy. She woke easily, and I told her what Ms. Lucy told me, she got up stretched her wings and was out of the guild in a hurry. I suddenly heard a strange moaning sound, my right ear swiveled backward slightly and I went over to the bar, Ms. Mira was on the floor, and waking up.

"Ms. Mira!" I said, and her eyes fluttered open.

"What is it Orao?" she replied a tad agitated to be awake at such a time.

"Daddy's not breathing right, mommy went to get Wendy, and Ms. Lucy is trying to help Daddy."

She nodded and ducked into the infirmary. Daddy was rolled onto his stomach, vomit and blood pooled on the floor, I wrinkled my nose as I ran to Daddy, Ms. Lucy held me back.

"Orao, you are not going to want to see this. You should go wait for your mom and Wendy," as she said this Daddy wretched again, the pool on the floor grew larger.

"Why? What's wrong with Daddy?" I replied.

"I don't know, but you need to leave so you don't get in the way!" I flattened my ears against my head and hissed

"No! I'm staying to comfort Daddy!"

"Ugh!" Lucy growled, and pulled out her keys, "Open gate of canis minor!"

Plue popped out and looked at me.

"No not the dog!" I screeched, and ran out of the room. I hate dogs, even Ms. Lucy's. I could hear voices from the infirmary, probably not meant for my ears, but I still listened.

"We need Porlyusica and fast, Doragon's not going to last long" Ms. Lucy whispered.

"I know, I'll go get her, though she is not going to be happy about being woken up at this hour."

"She'll be fine."

"It's not her I'm worried about." Ms. Mira, ran out of the infirmary, then transformed into her she-demon form and flew away.

 _Who were they talking about?_ I wondered. My eyelids were getting heavy, I yawned, and crawled over to a nearby bench to sit down, _I need to stay awake for Daddy, but I am just so sleepy._ I closed my eyes and nodded off.

I awoke to the familiar feeling of mommy stroking my back. Her hand was warm and gentle. I sat up slowly and stretched, my tail was stiff, and the fur was caked with dried blood and bile, _why is that there,_ then I realized, _I must have let my tail fall into the puddle Daddy was puking up._ My Eyes widened, and I rushed to the infirmary, Daddy was sleeping soundly, the puddle was cleaned up and there was a strange woman who smelled like apples talking to Ms. Mira, I approached quietly. As I drew closer, Ms. Lucy noticed my presence and waved me on to her lap. Jumping up I sat looking at Daddy, he looked so much better.

"So who is this little tyke?" the woman who smelled like apples asked.

"I'm Orao, why do you smell like apples?" I asked.

"I live in a forest and I have many apple trees," She laughed, "My name is Porlyusica, nice to meet you."

"Porlusca?" I said.

"No, Por-ly-u-si-ca."

"porlysca?" I struggled with her name.

Wendy awoke from her sleeping position next to Ms. Mira and noticed Ms. Porysica, and exclaimed, "Grandeeney, when did you get here?"

"Not long after you fell asleep, Wendy." She replied.

"Grandeeney?" I asked confused, "I thought you were Polursca?"

"Wendy calls me Grandeeney… I guess if you can't say my real name you can call me that as well." She looked a little flustered.

"Ok, I'll call you Grandeeney then." I said smiling. Grandeeney turned to talk to Mommy, who had just walked in.

"It looks like Doragon will recover fine now, it was close the internal bleeding he suffered was severe, if you hadn't discovered him he would have been dead before morning!"

"Thank goodness, but I can't take all the credit, I didn't discover him, Orao did." Mommy replied.

Grandeeney smiled at me, turned and left. I was still tired from last night, hearing Ms. Lucy's heartbeat didn't help, before long I was asleep, dreaming of balls of yarn.


	5. Chapter 5 Reunited and Separated

Reunited and Separated

Still From Orao's perspective, So Doragon is referred to as Daddy, and Feleis is Mommy.

"Nyaaaa!" I yowled, Mommy was brushing my shoulder length hair, it had gotten really tangled recently and Mommy was trying to be gentle as I squirmed, "Mommy not so hard! It really hurts."

"It's your fault for not taking care of it, you are part cat shouldn't you be grooming it yourself!?" Mommy asked as she brushed through a particularly tangled part.

"I haven't had much of a chance to care for it recently!" I screeched as the brush reached another knot. Daddy had partially recovered and was trying to get permission to go out on job requests, but Grandeeney prevented him because she needed to make sure his wound wouldn't re-open. There was a great commotion in the guild apparently some friendly guild named Mermaid Heel was sending forces to discuss how to deal with the suspicions that Tartaros may have some remaining members. Ms. Erza was ordering people around apparently a good friend of hers was a part of Mermaid Heel.

"Nyaaaa!" I screeched again the brushing was getting more and more painful.

"I'm almost done sweetie. Just a few more knots," Mommy said, rubbing my ears. One final tug and my black hair was tangle free again. Mommy started to clean my ears, this was always my favorite part of grooming, a moment later I was purring with pleasure.

"Nya! Erza! I'm here!" an unfamiliar voice shouted.

"Millianna!" Ms. Erza shouted.

My eyes were closed so I didn't see Erza embrace her friend. Her friend must have heard me purring contentedly because moments later I heard footsteps approaching. I opened one eye halfway, the gentle rubbing of my ears making me sleepy. A tall woman in a dark cloak stood before me

"It's a KITTY!" she yelled. Mommy stopped rubbing my ears, my tail twitched nervously. The claws on my hands extended slightly, and I flattened my ears against my head, this woman made me nervous. I hissed at her and swiped at her face, cutting into her cheek.

"Nya! The kitty scratched me, but she's so cute!" I ran behind mommy, desperate to get away from this creepy lady, but she tried to get closer. Thankfully Daddy stepped in.

"Miss, it's obvious that you are scaring my daughter, so please back away," He said brandishing his sword ready to protect me.

"Nya! But it's a kitty kitty!" She said and jumped toward me; a portal appeared and she popped out in front of Daddy.

"Erza please control your friend. Orao doesn't like people who press themselves on her," Daddy was holding the creepy lady by the hood, trying to hold her back.

"Millianna! At least introduce yourself before gushing over her Cat ears and tail."

The creepy lady stopped, and looked at me again.

"I'm sorry little kitten, I'm Millianna!" She shouted, I was still wary of her, but I decided to come out from behind Mommy.

"I'm Orao," I said nervously, hoping that Ms. Millianna wouldn't smother me.

"Awwww! The little kitten's nervous! It's ok little kitty!" she started to stroke my ears gently, I couldn't help but forgive her, and purr. Millianna was actually kind of nice. My purring was filling the room, and everyone was staring. A sudden gasp woke the guild from their daze.

I sniffed and smelled blood. I pulled away from Millianna, and saw a strange woman on the ground. Her black hair was stained with blood, she had a gash in her neck, her hip was dislocated, her arm was badly broken, and her ankle appeared to be broken. I focused and used my healing magic, my hand glowed, and the woman coughed as her wounds closed. My magic wasn't as potent as Wendy's, but she was on a mission with Mr. Natsu and Ms. Lucy. Having been healed the woman woke up and looked my way. Her expression showed she was in pain still, but I couldn't do much more.

"Thank you little girl," she croaked.

"KAGURA!" Ms. Millianna yelled, running to the woman's side, and started to help her up.

"You need to be careful, I couldn't fix your hip or ankle, if you don't stop you'll never walk again," I tried to stop them, but too late.

"urgh!" Ms. Kagura, yelped, and stumbled.

"I warned you, just stay still!" I ordered, I could be pretty forceful if I needed to, "Daddy! Come help Ms. Kagura!" Daddy walked over and gently picked her up. He set her on a bed in the infirmary, Daddy helped me get her hip back in place. I wrapped her foot up, and told her to keep her weight off it, this time she listened.

"thanks again little one," She said.

"No problem! And you can call me Orao," I replied. Erza walked over to Kagura with a worried expression on her face.

"Kagura, what happened, where's everyone else?"

"We were ambushed, some demon caught us off guard, Millianna had run ahead, can't blame her you are her best friend Erza. The demon slaughtered Arana and Risley, I had to leave Beth in the nearest village, her wounds were more serious than mine," she said starting to tear up. Ms. Erza put an arm around her, the room was silent for a long time after that. Mr. gray finally broke the silence.

"How did your guild get that ravaged by one Demon, you especially!? You are one of the most powerful wizards in Fiore!"

"It was exceedingly powerful; I doubt anyone can stop it. Not even Erza." Ms. Kagura whimpered.

"Well, we happen to have a new member who bested Erza before his first week of membership," Ms. Mira said.

Ms. Kagura's jaw dropped. Daddy was shoved into the middle of the group.

"You bested Titania Erza?" Ms. Kagura asked, her voice low, almost threatening.

"Yes," Daddy said

"Who are you?"

"I am Doragon."

Ms. Kagura stared at Daddy for a while, then asked how he did it. Daddy recounted the fight, Ms. Kagura was obviously shocked. When He finished Ms. Kagura began to speak again.

"You seemed rather calm about the situation concerning my guild members; why is that?"

"Honestly? Because I don't want to destroy the town in a fit of rage. If I don't stay calm, I would go ballistic," Daddy said, trying to stay collected.

"Well, that's unsettling," Mira said, seemingly lost in memories.

"This whole situation is familiar. Demons running rampant, powerful figures singled out, this doesn't bode well," Daddy said, a look of concern spreading across his face.

"What do you mean," Ms. Kagura asked, nervousness in her tone. Daddy looked up, and spoke slowly.

"I think that the demon you faced is a servant of a particular false god, and if so it's not just the world that is at stake, but this whole dimension."


	6. Chapter 6 Uninvited Guest

Uninvited guest

This chapter is from Erza's point of view.

The guild stood in shock, I asked Doragon to repeat himself, I couldn't believe my ears.

"I said that if my suspicions are correct, not only is the world in danger, the whole dimension is at risk," Doragon replied.

"How do you know?" Gray inquired.

"Yeah, what information do you have that you are keeping from us?" I asked suspicion growing.

Doragon sighed, "I guess I should explain myself. I know about this enemy because I have battled it through at least 3 Dimensions maybe more since I can't remember my past lives. This enemy only wishes to have its own dimension under its thumb. Its desire is to cleanse the multiverse of other dimensions, just so It can be supreme."

Everyone in the room, including the master, stood in shocked silence. Orao broke the tension, "Daddy's telling the truth, I've helped him fight some of the lesser demons."

I was shocked that such a little girl could help fight something with the potential to nearly wipe out mermaid heel, "You helped fight these things!?" I said, looking at the girl who was at most 4 foot 3.

"Of Course, I may be small but I'm strong, I can bench ten of me!" Orao shot back.

"And her stamina knows no bounds," Feleis added.

 _How in the world did I not pick up on this little girl's strength?_ The master was lost in thought, Juvia spoke up.

"Juvia is wondering how powerful can the demons get?"

"Well Feleis here had to single handedly stop one who could adjust his size to the point where he could flatten the guild hall by stepping on it. I used rapture rage to end Aboletus, a demon with fire hot enough even Natsu would feel the heat. Their power varies, so there's no specific scale, but their mistress is powerful enough to be considered a goddess," Doragon said, a serious note underlying the usual optimism in his tone.

"Wait, Feleis killed a demon large enough to flatten the guild hall with its feet?" Gray said, standing in his boxers.

"Yes she did, though I don't remember much, I was out cold, also put some clothes on there is an extremely innocent girl standing right here!" Doragon said scowling at Gray and covering Orao's eyes.

"to be honest it shrank down after a while, to compensate for my speed, but this battle was before I learned my magic," Feleis piped up.

"You have magic!" Shouted half the guild.

Astounded at the power our newest members possessed, I started to stare. _What kind of magic does Feleis use?_

"Juvia wants to see!" Juvia said, _you know… she is awfully calm around Feleis despite her problem with other women. Maybe because she's married._ Suddenly I heard the door to the guild fall down.

"Natsu! Did you have to kick that hard!" a voice I recognized as Lucy's shouted.

"I was excited! Give me a break!" Natsu replied. I looked to Feleis as a devilish grin came to her face.

"I can show you sure. Elemental boost Fire," Feleis said as her hands ignited in flame, she used her foot to nudge open the door to the main hall, Juvia, Doragon, Orao, and I followed.

"Hey Natsu! Care to have a fight," Feleis Shouted, _oh brother, I knew Feleis did not care for Natsu after he accidentally burned down the place she, Orao, and Doragon were staying a week ago, but I didn't know she held grudges like that._

"Sure!" Natsu declared, then his jaw dropped as he noticed her hands, "Hey! That's my trick!"

I could tell Feleis' stunt was grinding Natsu's gears, but I had to speak up, "Natsu Feleis if you are going to fight go the the training ground!"

Moments later the guild was at the training ground, after the info dump, a good fight would be the perfect way to lighten the mood.

Feleis stood opposite Natsu on the grass, her hands were covered in a pair of gloves, two 6 inch spikes extended from each glove from the knuckle area. Her stance was low, and power radiated around the combatants. Natsu made the first move, Feleis ducked under him then back-flipped and slammed her heel into his back driving him into the dirt, _she isn't activating her magic yet, what is this._ The Dragon slayer ignited, crushing heat started to permeate the area. Feleis rushed toward Natsu and jumped, Natsu rolled forward to avoid her next attack, Feleis used her wings to reverse direction and slam her elbow into his neck, then she proceeded to grab his scarf and fling him into the air, then shot up at a speed that would make Jet jealous, and roundhouse kicked Natsu to the ground. Then she shouted.

"Elemental boost, thunder, wind, water!"

Thunder wrapped itself around her left hand, water encircled her left and her speed boosted exponentially. Natsu responded swiftly.

"Dragon Force!"

His skin turned to scales, and his power rose.

"Karyu-no-tekken!" He shouted.

A burst of water quenched his flames and lightning scattered through the waves.

Natsu fell to the ground once again then got back up and screamed, "Modo Raienryu!"

"Chaotic stream!" Feleis yelled in response, she started to shine with a myriad of colors, outshining the sun.

"Raienryu no hoko!"

"Cataclysm wave!"

Feleis' and Natsu's streams of magic collided, as two massive magic forces clashed, neither side giving in. The ground disintegrated from magic pressure as the two forces went head to head. The pressure began to fade and soon a brutal staring contest ensued as the two sides breathed heavily, both were seriously drained, but neither stood down. Finally, Feleis fell to her knees seemingly completely drained.

Natsu let his guard down for just a moment. Feleis was on him in a flash.

"Elemental Boost Earth!" one massive punch slammed into Natsu's face, flooring the mighty salamander. The fight was over, but I was disappointed.

"Natsu! Why did you let your guard down! You know better than that, and yet you let yourself take the knockout punch!" I screamed. Natsu shrunk back.

"B-but Erza I thought she was done!" Natsu stammered.

"To be fair Natsu, I only beat you because I could out-speed you by a lot, in terms of sheer magical power, I'm far outclassed, and seriously if you had landed more than a couple of hits it would have gone the other way," Feleis said between gasping for air, sweat pouring from her forehead.

"What do we have here!? A gathering of snacks enjoying the sun?" a bone-chilling voice hissed.

Kagura was wide eyed, she stuttered as she spoke, "No n-not you I th-th-thought I sent you of a c-cliff!?"

"Oh if it isn't the gingerbread girl I couldn't catch! Your friends were delicious! How I thirst for more!" the monster cackled. It was Doragon's chance to be shocked at the black scaled figure wreathed in flames a sickening shade of blue.

"Aboletus, didn't I put you 6 feet under?" He hissed

"Oh and the little dimensional hero! Indeed, your holy sword has quite the bite, but you shouldn't have celebrated so soon, though I am surprised that the blade of gladius infernis managed to end my fifth incarnation. I may be on my last, but I still don't fear you!" the demon Aboletus mused.

"you're the first demon I heard of that has multiple incarnations, but if you did how come you didn't come back and wipe that dimension away? I'm still able to visit it!" Doragon said, his anger evident.

"I cannot return to a dimension that you have restored, no demon can! Trust me if I could have that dimension would be gone along with all the others you left behind," Aboletus spat.

"Then how about I protect this one the same way, everyone stand back! This could get ugly," Doraon drew his sword, apparently named Gladius infernis, and we stepped back as the ground began to crack and split beneath his feet. Natsu however stepped forward.

"Hey demon face! Care to fight a dragon slayer?"

"Out of my way pinky! I have no business with you!" Aboletus sent a stream of blue fire toward Natsu. Who promptly ate the flames, then hurled.

"Ugh! This fire is nasty!" he said then puked again, his face contorted, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Idiot you can't eat a true demon's flames, even for you they'll be poison!" Aboletus smirked.

Suddenly the earth began to shake violently, "You have hurt my friends, slaughtered hundreds, murdered Kagura's guild, and poisoned Natsu. Prepare to pay the price," Doragon eyes glowed pure white. The whole training ground was shattering. Even in his fight with me Doragon didn't show this much power. Is this what he meant when he said that he had to stay calm to avoid destroying everything?


	7. Chapter 7 Power Unleashed

Power Unleashed

Doragon's perspective this time. Get ready for his power to be revealed.

I was fuming. _This monster has to pay. I cannot allow filth like him to stick around._ My power skyrocketed, and my rage followed. My guild mates pulled back dragging Natsu with them. The only ones left were me and the demon before me.

"Alpha Stream!" My speed increased exponentially, allowing me to reach Mach 10 for a few seconds, I shot toward Aboletus, and brought Gladius Infernis to bear. I was in rapture rage. As my blade approached Aboletus, he used his flames to form a barrier, I was behind him in an instant, alpha stream making me experience time slower as I dodged under a flame enhanced punch, leaped over a stream of fire and smashed my blade into the demon's knees dropping him.

Alpha stream wore off, and Aboletus took his chance, I blocked one punch but took another to the chest, wind knocked out of me. I decided I couldn't hold back.

"Time to die! Dragonic Charge!" My power quadrupled, I back kicked Aboletus hard, sending the demon into the air, in an instant I was on him, "Ragnarok Blast!" then I reversed my grip on Gladius infernis and slammed it into the ground, a pillar of blinding light engulfed the demon, and I charged again. Aboletus sent a massive ball of blue fire my way, I swatted it away and leaped, the ball of fire created a shockwave that pushed me faster and increased the impact of my sword. It slammed into the demon's scaly arms. The solid scales shattered, but took the hit, the deflected kinetic energy turning the ground beneath us into dust. I flew over his head then lashed out with my left foot driving him to the dirt creating a massive crater. "Wave slash!" I yelled then swung my blade with all my might, a massive wave of energy careened into a shield of fire, and I followed sweeping my blade at the demon's feet. He jumped and kicked me with his talons, cutting into my wing. His knee slammed into my face, and a stream of fire sent me flying.

"Give it up Doragon you can't kill me again, not with me at my peak!" the demon spat. He loomed over me, but I stood up and smirked.

"Then I'll reach mine, learn your place demon! Chaos charge!" My power multiplied massively. Rips began to form in the fabric of time and space. Gladius Infernis shone with pure energy, even Aboletus began to feel the pressure, his scales cracking from the power exerted at this proximity.

"Ragnarok crusher!" I screeched, and brought my blade to bear, Aboletus tried to block the hit but to no avail, my final attack crushing not just his body but also his soul and his specific plane of existence, erasing him not just from this world but from reality, ending everything that was Aboletus, never to return. He ceased to exist.

As the dust cleared, I ceased my rage, and I felt the strain. The victory was mine, but the toll on my body would be great. I fell to the ground as my guild mates rushed to my side, I lost consciousness at the sound of Feleis' voice.

I awoke in the infirmary, my head ached, my body ached, everything hurt, and I regretted waking up. I groaned uncomfortably.

"Good morning Daddy!" Orao sang

"Morning sweetie," I managed to croak out.

"Doragon, would you mind telling my what the crap that was!?" a certain scarlet haired mage yelled.

"What's wrong? I had to end the bastard, so I unleashed my full power, simple as that," her glare was making me nervous.

"What's wrong is that you destroyed the entire training field, deforested several acres of trees, and created a new lake in the crater you made near the river! Even Natsu would have caused less collateral damage!" Erza was fuming.

"I doubt that last statement, but seriously you aren't much better," I said. Erza barely kept herself from smashing my face in. "In addition I deliberately kept the fight away from Magnolia. At least give me points for that!"

"Fine, fine, at least tell me why we can't find any traces of the demon, it's like he ceased to exist. No corpse, not even blood was left behind," Erza inquired.

"He did cease to exist, if I'm using my full power when the foe dies so does their personal plane of existence, they don't even leave their soul, they are just gone," I stated plainly, "Though if they manage to survive, I'm pretty much screwed after about 30 minutes of using that level of power because it puts such a strain on my body."

"That's terrifying," Wendy said, shuddering as she walked in, "By the way Erza, Natsu is cured, the poisoning was about as bad as if he ate raw pork."

"Good, at least we are all still alive," Erza sighed, then she muttered so low I could barely hear her, "The council is going to have our heads for this though."

As soon as she said that there was a knock on the door, and all the color left her face.

"Please not the council, please not the council," she chanted.

Mira could be heard from her place at the bar, "Oh Jellal! What a pleasant surprise!" at that Erza's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she dashed out of the room. Left in silence I began to close my eyes, falling asleep once again.


	8. Chapter 8 Betrayal?

Betrayal?

Told from Wendy's perspective.

The guild was buzzing from the reveal of Doragon's terrifying level of power, some mused he could kill acnologia, others thought that details were exaggerated. I on the other hand worried about Orao, she and I had become great friends, and recently I've noticed that she has been smothered by people asking about her dad's power. Such was the case today, so I decided enough was enough, I may be shy but I'll stand up for my friends. I found Orao encircled by Macao, Wakaba, and Reedus.

"Excuse me, can't you tell she is being smothered by you three?" I butted in interrupting Wakaba.

"Oh, hey Wendy. How are you?" Macao said ignoring my question.

"I'm fine, now please give my friend some space, she's being smothered by questions recently!" I was getting irritated and decided to drag Orao from the circle.

"Thanks Wendy!" She said, "I'm really getting sick of questions."

"It's ok but you can always tell them off," I replied.

"I know but I don't want to offend them," Orao said shuffling her feet.

"I know the feeling," I giggled.

As we moved to a table, the guild door swung open.

"Someone get a stretcher!" Doragon yelled from the entrance. Mira gasped.

"Not another one!?" She rushed over with a stretcher, I turned to look at who had been brought in this time, people were getting attacked almost daily, and I noticed two pink haired girls.

"Sherria!" I squeaked, and ran to my friend, Sherry was unconscious on the stretcher, so I turned to Sherria and asked what happened.

"We were attacked on a mission, the monster grabbed Sherry's head for a second, then released her and disappeared, it happened fast, luckily Doragon was nearby and helped me carry her," Sherria said trying and failing to not let sadness taint her voice.

"Couldn't you just heal her?"

"Whatever it is it's not a physical injury," she replied, "My guild is not very close as you know so we came here."

"Ok, we'll take care of her," I said and hugged my friend, Orao snuck up behind us and tapped my shoulder.

"Who is this girl," She asked.

"This is Sherria, Orao Sherria, Sherria Orao." The two girls shook hands, and I heard a sigh of relief from the infirmary, rushing to the room, Sherry was sitting up on the bed with a strange look in her eye.

"Sherry!" Sherria yelled with delight.

Sherry just stared blankly.

"Good you're awake, your cousin was worried about you," Doragon said.

No answer, I was getting creeped out.

"Inhuman," Sherry said low and threatening.

"Excuse me, what was that?" Doragon asked.

"Doll attack puppeteer," Sherry said.

"Woah what's going on," Doragon had drawn his sword, his face showed shock as he proceeded to go into rapture rage cracking the floor.

"Fairy scum, prepare to bleed, beautiful bloody hearts," Sherry was not acting right. Doragon started swinging, smashing through tables and chairs. Somehow Sherry had him under her control.

"Sherry stop this you're going to hurt someone!" Sherria shouted.

"Shut up and bleed shorty!" Sherry growled.

"Sherria move!" Doragon yelled as he barreled toward her, but she was paralyzed by fear. I jumped to push her out of the way, and managed to avoid being gutted, but the sword still bit into my shoulder I yelped and fell. Thankfully Gildarts arrived and managed to restrain Doragon, but only just.

"Doragon shake this old man off!" Sherry barked.

"NO!" Doragon shouted managing to shake off the controlling magic, "Demon be purged!" Doragon stretched his hand toward Sherry, and a demon was separated from her body and put into his choke hold, "Nice trick, but half human is human enough to shake the magic apparently, I won't be your puppet today!" Doragon moved his forefinger and thumb to just below the demon's jawline on either side and squeezed hard, disconnecting the demon's skull from his spine, killing him instantly.

"That was scary," I said shivering in the corner.

"It's all right now, I took care of the beast, though it surprises me that a possessor is here, the only reason such a demon would take someone that weak is if they had a specific reason, probably was to take me over, but if he is trying to pull that kind of stunt then someone more powerful is pulling the strings," Doragon said obviously deep in thought, "Though they are week on their own, possessors are only ever ordered around by the demon goddess herself, Sarakaya."

"Demon, goddess?" Erza asked.

"Think of a beautiful woman with blood red skin. Now make her 200 feet tall and powerful enough to snap her fingers and destroy a dimension," Doragon replied.

The room stood silent, I could have probably heard an ant scurrying across the floor.

"Well then, I think we need a plan," the master finally spoke up.


	9. Chapter 9 Clash Of Titans

Clash of Titans One Step from Darkness

I do not own Fairy Tail Hiro Mashima does

HOLY CRAP! I am glad to be updating this, I just needed a break you know? Alright fine it was a little too long but still I at least have some fresh Ideas, by the way, I think I should probably explain that although Doragon has insane power output, he cannot take hits well, aside from stupidly high pain tolerance if he loses both hearts or takes a bullet to the head he is done for, I don't want extreme power to mean far to OP, if anything he is a lot weaker than most insane heroes I've seen, true he has more power output than some but his stamina and defense are low so he can't afford to take hits.

Anyway on to the story!

Oh and third person for this last chapter.

"Sarakaya is here, I have no doubts about that," Doragon said, "the only issue is where, because for all we know she could be halfway across the world, and I can't sense her presence."

"we have received reports from the sun village that a large woman has been terrorizing them, it could be her but considering the villagers are giants its questionable," the Master pointed out.

"Considering demons like to terrorize dimensions before destroying them it's extremely likely as the giants would seem like a threat due to their size. I think we should support them, logically it makes sense that the demons would be there and didn't you have a friend there Lucy?" Doragon asked.

"Yes, Flare," Lucy replied.

"It's settled then, Orao you stay here in case more wounded come through, Feleis you come with me, anyone who wants a crack at the demons follow me!"

Gildarts, Master Makarov, Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Mira stepped forward, and doragon opened the portal.

"I sense power, Doragon is here," Sarakaya hissed.

"Indeed I am Miss Big headed murder mistress; I was wondering if you would be so kind as to accept this item?" Doragon asked teasingly

"What item,"

"it's a one-way ticket back to hell, and don't worry about paying for it, it's free!" Doragon said and entered rapture rage, "I think we have a score to settle so far our record has been 1 to 1 how about I change that ok?"

"Fine but trust me this time it's in my favor," Sarakaya laughed.

"Prideful as ever, but first I'd like you to meet my friends who just got done slaughtering your legions, some of the fairy tail guilds most powerful," Doragon said gesturing to his friends behind him, "All of whom are more than capable of turning mountains to slag, and all of whom are furious with you! I am no exception, PURITY CHARGE!"

The battle was on, Makarov turned titan, large enough to go head to head with sarakaya in a titanic wrestling match, Doragon leaped, spread his wings and pulled his second blade, the prototype for Gladius Infernis which happens to be six inches shorter due to a break caused by a minor imperfection in the metal; the rest of it was indestructible as it should be though. Gildarts smashed his fist into Sarakaya's foot disintegrating her big toe, Natsu went dragon force and reienryu mode, hurling fire and lightning at the demon, Laxus flung balls of lightning from a nearby mountaintop, and Mira, who was in satan soul Halphas was peppering Sarakaya with dark energy.

Doragon yelled, "TIME TO DIE RAGNAROK STARBURST!"

He charged the demon bringing both blades diagonally downward, slicing into Sarakaya's back. He kicked upward with such force that Sarakaya stumbled, and Doragon jumped brought his right blade around diagonally right and upward the left blade followed he flipped and brought both blades down smashing sarakaya in the face, a solid kick kept the onslaught up, 4 alternating left and right slices bit into her face, Doragon brought his blades together and low, then sliced upward in a V shape then downward in an X, the left blade was brought diagonally up and right the right blade straight down Doragon's hands became a blur as 8 wounds opened up on Sarakaya's face Doragon's left blade disappeared and both hands were on Gladius infernis, the blade hit with star-busting force catapulting Sarakaya into a forest and a large spruce tree was forced through her chest from the impact. She grunted and tried to rise but Mira was upon her and gaining her power, Sarakaya knew not how to stop it and screamed.

"DAMN YOU DORAGON! MY NEXT INCARNATION WILL BE SURE TO KILL YOU FOR GOOD! WATCH YOUR BACK AND KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN WHILE YOU SLEEP!" with that Mira Absorbed the demon's power and Sarakaya was no more, her second incarnation felled with relative ease.

"That's 1 for 2 but honestly did not expect it to be that easy, guess she can't handle magic that well, also I am slightly terrified at Mira's new power," Doragon commented.

All was at peace again, Mira had gained such power that she once again could rival Erza for top female wizard, Orao and Wendy were great friends, and it seemed that for once in a great many years no dimension was under threat from demons for a while, Doragon could finally have a respite, and decided to stick around a while with the guild. Though there were many losses, much was gained, and much could be expected to come in the future. It seems even at its bleakest the world still has hope.


End file.
